Alianne's Greatest Fear
by NoFangYou
Summary: Takes place after Trickster's Queen, after the birth of Alianne's first daughter. Main Character: Dalainel
1. Chapter 1

Alianne looked on in horror and fear as Dalinedry spread her wings and took off over the side of the cliff. Sure, she had been taking classes with her Aunt Daine, and her father, Nawat Crow, was waiting lower in crow form to catch her if she falls, but Aly was still frightened for her daughter. Dalinedry finished shifting and began crow-running, the mark of a first flight, and jumped into the air. At first she dropped, causing her poor mothers heart to stop beating. Then she soared high, chirping greetings and exclamations to her mother.

After an hour of flying practice, Nawat flew over to his wife and helped her to stand, her very pregnant stomach brushing across her knees. _Of course I have to have twins_. After all, twins run in her family, and Nawat had almost three hundred brothers and sisters. She sighed and Nawat helped her to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters except Dalinedry and the twins. All the others belong to the amazing Tamora Pierce. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In their barn, Alianne struggled through the birth of her twins. Nawat was by her side the entire time, but he couldn't help any more than to coo encouragements to his wife. She screamed and he squeezed her hand. There was nothing else he could do, and he felt powerless to help her. She laid down, and he sat beside her, stroking her hair.

Finally, after a really long time, the first twin was born. Her golden hair was very fine, but prominent, and her grandmother's signature violet eyes were startling in an infant her age. Alianne was panting hard, and Nawat's hand was beginning to turn in it's place in her hand. The second twin crowned, and after one last push, a beautiful baby boy was born into the world. His hair was as auburn as his mothers, and his eyes were just as hazel. Aly sighed and laid her head into the hay.

When Nawat leaned his head to her mouth to check her breathing, her panting breaths tickled his ear, and he sighed his relief. She was still alive, as were both twins, and their family was that much bigger. He called in Dalinedry, and she ran to her mother. After making sure that she was okay, her gaze turned to her little brother, and she held out her arms to him. Nawat picked up the boy and set him in her arms gently, as he knew she could hold him.

The girl whimpered, and Nawat picked her up from the hay. The midwife slipped out silently, and Alanna slipped in as silently as she. She placed a hand on her daughter's brow and a little violet magic slipped from her palm. Alianne's breathing slowed, and her chest fell at it's regular rate. Nawat sighed in and handed the infant girl to her grandmother. She stroked her hair, and gazed into the eyes as violet as her own. She inhaled sharply and stared, bewildered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's amazing characters.

Alianne's Greatest Fear

Chapter 3

Years later, after the twins, Kyper (Like Hyper) and Sky were presented at court and to their great aunts and uncles, the kingdom of Tortall was finally at peace. Due to their mothers interference and close friendship with their godmother, Queen Dove, the Copper Isles were no longer at war with themselves or Tortall, and the Scanran War was long over.

Sky brushed her long, black hair out of her eyes as she looked over her deceased great-grandfathers land, Olau. She felt and heard Kyper come up behind her and place something onto her lap. When she looked down, she recognized the black leather and gold lettering of her sketchbook. She could almost hear Kyper thinking, _Draw something._

She leaned back onto a rock and looked over the horizon. She breathed deeply, took her pencil out of the secret slot in the spine, and began to draw her version of the scene before her.

Meanwhile, Dalinedry, also called Dali, was flying above her beloved siblings, riding the updrafts and enjoying the freedoms of a crow. Although she didn't have to glide, her wings were tired from flying to Olau from Coras, and she had a message to her mother and grandmother from her great uncle King Jonathan, now getting as up there in age as her grandmother.

Dali landed above her brother's head and began to nibble lightly on his ear. He was People, just like their father, sister, and Aunt Daine. Kyper reached up and wrapped his long fingers lightly around his sister, pulling her to eye level.

"Dalinedry! Welcome home, Dear Sister!" Dali always wondered how Kypel always knew that it was her in her crow form. She supposed that it was her brothers wild magic, a magic almost as strong as their Aunt Daine's. Then again, it may also have been that she was the only crow that she knew with the violet eyes of her grandmother.

Sky suddenly shot up. "Dali, would you like to fly with me to see Mother?" She transformed quickly, and looked to Dalinedry. Okay, she was the only crow with violet eyes besides Sky.

They took off through the air with Kyper on their tail feathers. _Why the jumpiness, Sky?_ Kyper's voice was loud in their heads.

_Look below you._ Sky gestured with one wing feather at the landscape below them.

There were many men scaling the difficult path to the old ruins of Olau. They were cloaked in green and grey, and carrying knives in their teeth, malicious looks on their faces.

They flew as fast as they could to their mother, who was quite literally armed to the teeth. Her hazel eyes sparkled when Dali handed her the note from the King

Battle was coming. They could feel it in their hollow bones.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! If you wanna read some of the new stuff I've been working on, you can just go to soraskairi. this is the site where I've been posting all my OF!!!

Thanks guys!!!

Sora's Kairi


End file.
